Hostile Apostle
by RedWingsChica
Summary: Year 5, my own way. New faces, new romances, new foes.


Title: Hostile Apostle  
  
Author: RedWingsChica  
  
Rating: PG-13 (just to be safe)  
  
Summary: Year 5, my own way. New faces, new romances, new foes.  
  
Notes: First Harry Potter fiction that I have ever written, yes, but I am no stranger to the written word. Read the story as I write it, enjoy it, comment on it if you'd like. And before you ask, yes, the title comes from the 311 song. The lyrics to that song are what I think Harry would be feeling after the events of book 4.  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 1 - The Dursleys  
  
-----  
  
Harry Potter had changed that summer. The Dursley's, unaware of the horrible things that have started again in the wizarding world, had no sympathy towards Harry when they picked him up from the train station. Dudley was acting his usual self, shoving Harry from here to there whenever he had the oppertunity. He voiced his dissapproval of the situation when Harry wouldn't react at all, rather stand back up and continue to sulk. After a while Dudley stopped, for the most part. He would never stop completely, to do so would go against everything he stood for. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon noticed that Harry was not his usual self as well, however they continued to be as cold to him as ever, blaming his sullen mood on the fact that he was ungrateful for everything they had done for him.  
  
Harry looked out his bedroom window, lost in thought. He wished Ron would owl him back. Being locked up with muggles was not good for him - he needed to know if anything had happened with Voldemort. Voldemort was back, and as far as he was concerned, it was his fault. Cedric was dead, and he felt that was his fault as well. There were times when he wish he could tell someone, anyone, about the horrors he had seen and how he felt about them. He had told Dumbledore, and even though he had been reassured many times that none of what had happened was his fault in any way, he should have known better. Should have noticed something was off kilter with Moody, should have known that Krum wouldn't do something as bad as to try to perform an unforgivable curse to win some stupid tournament. If only he had listened to Cedric and took the cup himself, Cedric would be alive.  
  
Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a snowy owl gliding gracefully into the open window and coming to a land right next to his feet. The bird nibbled Harry's feet affectionately, wanting attention. Harry noticed a letter attatched to the bird's leg. He untied the letter and gave Hedwig a treat he had lying next to him. She cooed gracefuly as a sign of thanks. He opened the letter and started to read:  
  
Harry -  
  
Not much good news about You-Know-Who. Actually, not much news at all. If he's planning something, it's being kept secret real well. Dad seems a bit worried, although he is trying not to show it. I do have some good news for you, however. Dumbledore says you can come and visit, if you're up to it. I hope you are, Harry! Hermione's going to be here as well, although if she keeps talking about Krum I'm going to go bonkers. Hope to see you soon.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Ron  
  
For the first time this summer, Harry smiled. Ron was his best friend, his confidant, he could talk to him about anything. Anything at all. Now, the only obstacle lying in his path, as always, were the Dursleys. Sure they'd love to get rid of him, however the thought that Harry would go off and actually be happy for once during his summer holidays, well, that was just not going to happen. Twice before Harry had run away from the Dursleys, and only once was he able to willingly leave. Last summer, he had played the 'escaped convicted murderer as a godfather' card... and it worked! Vernon Dursley had allowed him to go to the Quidditch World Cup with Ron and his family, although his agreement was very reluctant and red-faced. Harry only hoped that the same could happen this year as well.  
  
Journeying down the stairs, he noted Dudley had already started his early morning whining. Petunia was still trying to have him diet, and Dudley was heard squealing with anguish when he saw what was for breakfast. Thinking about the mountain of sweets that he had hidden under the floorboards of his bedroom, he smiled to himself as Petunia tried convincing her obese son that the food actually tasted good. Making sure to wipe any sign of amusement off his face before entering the kitchen, he pushed open the door. Vernon was attempting to read the paper, although by the white color of his knuckles, Harry was certain that his uncle wasn't able to concentrate. Dudley was trying his best pout face, hoping that his mother would change her mind and let him eat cupcakes for breakfast, but Petunia was a woman on a mission. Finally giving in, Dudley inhaled his piece of grapefruit so quickly it reminded Harry of one of those industrial strength vacumn cleaners they had on the commercials. Dudley then, noticing neither parent was looking at him, reached over and took Harry's unusally small grapefruit slice and scarfed that down as well. Giving a smirk to the slighly annoyed Harry, he got up from his seat and went into the living room to watch some television.  
  
Petunia, looking back from her spying on the neighbors through the window, looked at Harry with a look of disgust that could give Voldemort nightmares. "Well, you can at least say thank you. Honestly, done with your grapefruit slice so fast. You should get some manners and stop acting like you were raised in a barn," Petunia remarked at him, oblivious to the fact that Dudley had stolen away with Harry's breakfast.  
  
Knowing better than to argue with his aunt, he muttered a thanks before going back up to his room for some real food. Wondering how to try to convince his aunt and uncle to go to the Weasley's, he all but missed the barn owl waiting for him on his window ledge. 


End file.
